Fnaf: Take It Or Leave It
by YoloLove77
Summary: When Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is getting some upgrades, it is the perfect time for a long, lost evil to rise. It's up to the animatronics, the returning toys, and their new friends, to stop the purple guy once and for all. THERE WILL BE SHIPS!
1. Surprises

Notes: **Animatronics are already friends with Mike. There ARE ships. NO grammar police. This is my first story, so no hate. All hate will be ignored (or I'll playfully agree with you :3... Nah, I'll ignore you) LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rain. Rain! RAIN! Why did it have to rain tonight? Mike Schmidt, the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, promised the animatronics to sneak them out tonight. But the plans were ruined, due too Mother Nature saying "Nope! Not today!" In front of their faces.

Mike groaned. The animatronics were excited to go see the outside world, and now they all looked at Mike. "Yeah, that doesn't look like a peaceful, beautiful place too me Mike." Golden Freddy said, or Goldie for short. Let's just say he's the smart ass of the group. Mike remembered when he fixed him, now he actually has eyes, green ones to be exact. "No kidding Goldie. What's this called again? Rain?" Bonnie said. The purple rabbit just looked outside with curiosity.

Mike turned too the group. "Gotta wait another day guys. It's raining. Too dangerous for you guys." A yellow chicken named Chica, looked quite upset. "Aw man. Just bring an umbrella!" Freddy, the leader, just rolled his eyes "Later is better then never, Chica." Foxy, a red fox with a pirate's attire, nodded in agreement. He looked quite upset as Chica. Mike also remembered when he fixed the broken fox as well. Now he doesn't have as much tears in his suit, and his jaw was now fixed.

Mike and the others were about to go back to the party room. _**VROOOOM**_. The night guard turned around and saw a truck park in the parking lot. "GUYS, GO TO YOUR PLACES!" Mike yelled. The animatronics didn't hesitate. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, quickly grabbed their props and went to the stage. Foxy sprinted to Pirate's Cove. Goldie, well, teleported some where. Did I mention he could do that?

Mike walked outside, after he turned off the lights of course. The rain soaked his uniform and made a splashing noise under his shoes. When the young adult got closer to the truck, he also saw a black car. Mike finally made it to the truck and car. He went around back and saw too men. One had a somewhat average uniform, probably the driver, the other dressed nicely in a suit. Mike instantly recognized the second man.

"Mr .Faz?!" The too men now looked at him. The driver's name tag read "Jack". Mr. Faz, or the owner of the restaurant, smiled. "Hey Mikey! I forgot too tell you. We're having some shipments the next few days. Just hold on and I'll tell you about it." The manager/owner said. Mr. Faz signed a clipboard that Jack was holding. Jack put the clip board in the truck before opening the back. Mike looked inside and saw five crates, each the size of a animatronic. _Oh no._

Jack and Mr. Faz pulled out a ramp. Then got up and got four wheeled things **(I don't know what they are called XD).** Mr. Faz turned around. "Come on Mikey. The more the merrier." The night guard walked up and got one of the things and picked a small crate with a present on top. Mr. Faz had a larger crate. While Jack was already halfway too the pizzaria, completely ignoring the rain. The funny part about it was he had TWO crates. Damn.

Mike had difficulty pushing the crate, due too the slippery concrete; and the present on top threatened to fall off. Mike was almost to the building when Jack was going to get the last crate. Mr. Faz entered the already opened door and set the crate down, Mike followed soon after. Jack already came back and got the last crate inside. "Thank you Jack. Here's a tip." The owner gave Jack a 20$ bill. The driver nodded and ran off, not saying a word.

The night guard finally asked "Ok, what's in those wooden crates?" His boss just smiled. "Get the others. Then I'll tell you." Mike rolled his eyes. "Guys! Come out! Boss is here!" Goldie was the first too appear, as usual. Then Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy walked in the hall. The animatronics just stared at the crates, with curiosity, fear, and excitement in their eyes. Mr. Faz noticed Foxy's and Goldie's appearance. "I guess I don't have to order those extra parts after all!" He blurted out. The animatronics were now confused. The manager sighed. "I need to tell you and Mike something. Oh boy."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Aaaand SCENE. WOO. Took long enough. Mr. Faz knows about the animatronics. (DUH he is the owner) My 2 OCs will appear in a few chapters or so. Also, someone PLEASE tell me what those wheeled things are called! It's embarrising enough not knowing. Hope ya enjoy! PEACE!**


	2. The Reveal and Welcome Backs

Chapter **2! Now please read and be respectful. I will do my best if there is any grammar issues. Anyway, read. (What else r u supposed to do on this cite anyway) Hope you all enjoy** -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mike carefully watched the manager as he grabbed two crowbars. Freddy and Bonnie continued to look at the crates; while Chica, Foxy and Goldie looked at Mike for guidance. "Here Mikey," said, as he handed Mike a crowbar. "You'll need this." The nightguard looked at the metal bar in his hands, and back at the crates. Mr. Faz took the chance to finally say, "Alright, say welcome, or welcome back, to your family!"

Mr. Faz lifted his crowbar up to the top of a crate, and pulled with all his might. The owner was able to get the frontside off. He then quickly side stepped to the side, as the front landed on the ground with a thud. The animatronics gasped.

But not as loud as Chica.

A slender animatronic chicken, was standing inside the crate. She had a bib that said "Let's Party!" with confetti decoration. She also had a pink short-skirt, some make up, and even some hair! Chica instantley ran up to the shut down robot. "Chirp! Wake up Chirp! It's been years since I've seen you!" The larger chicken realized that her sister was not made of plastic, but actual feathers! Chica opened a panel on Chirp's neck. She then flipped the switch inside, to 'ON'.

Chirp opened her blue eyes. The first thing she saw was Chica, and instantley smiled widely. "Sister!" The two chickens hugged. The younger chicken noticed her counterpart's appearance, she wasn't torn up anymore! "What happened?" Chirp asked. The older chicken sweatdropped. "It's a long story."

Mike and the others looked at Mr. Faz, who was smiling. "You brought back the toys!?" Goldie yelled. He was not going to get replaced again. Not a third time.

Bonnie then snatched the crowbar in Mike's hands. The purple rabbit walked up to a crate slightly larger than Chirps. Instead of being calm like Mr. Faz, he nearly tipped the crate over to open the front of this crate. When the wood landed on the tile with a 'Bang' there was another animatronic inside.

This time it was a blue rabbit. The rabbit had a red bow tie like Bonnie's. He also had make up like Chirp, and similarly, the plastic was replaced by fur. The blue animatronic had a ruby red bass guitar.

"Blue!" Bonnie shouted happily. He opened a panel on his neck to reveal another switch, and was switched to 'On'. Blue opened his green eyes, and reacted the same as Chirp. "Bonnie!" The two cousins hugged. "You have a face now!" Blue noticed. The older rabbit smiled. "I do!"

Mike snatched the crowbar back from Bonnie. He then went to the smallest crate, used the crowbar, to reveal a little boy, about 5 or 6. The boy had a red and blue striped shirt with a similar propeller hat. He had dark blue jeans with brown shoes and hair. The boy also had a yellow ballon, with a red stripe in the center.

Mike did the same as Chica and Bonnie, to turn on the little boy. The youngest animatronic opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, and then Mike. "Hello?" Chirp then heard the voice, and instantly ran to its source. "BB!" The chicken and boy hugged. "Ms. Chirp!" Balloon boy cried happily. They pretty much had a Mother-Son relationship.

Goldie looked at the gift box on top of BB's crate, smirked, and walked up to it. Slowly, the bear lifted its lid. Which automatically gave him a smack in the face. "Hey! How many times have I said too not wake me up!" A slender black and white puppet rose from the box. The mask/face showed it was PISSED. It's long black hair got in its face. "Hello Mari!" Goldie said, rubbing his cheek. Mari noticed her surroundings, "Oh, well this is nice and cozy."

Mike then walked up to the largest crate. He used the crowbar again, but this time it revealed a large orange-brown bear with a red top hat and bow tie. The night guard switched the switch to 'On' again. The bear opened his cyan eyes. "Ugh, wait, what is this place?" Freddy smirked, "Teddy, welcome to OUR place. Hope you enjoy it cousin." They then did a 'bro hug'. (That's what guys in my city call it when they hug)

Mr. Faz went to the last crate. Again, using the crowbar to open it. This time revealed a white and pink female fox. She wore a red and white striped tank top, with a torn black skirt. The manager/owner flipped the switch to 'On' one last time. The vixen opened her golden eyes. "*yawns* Wait, what the heck?! Where are we?"

The fox noticed her appearance, she looked fixed. Wait, FIXED. "I'm not torn. I'm not a mess. I'm not a god damn Mangle anymore!" The animatronics, and used to be Toys, were happy to see 'Mangle', well, happy! Though they didn't like her use of language. Mike and Mr. Faz chuckled at the ecstatic outburst. "You can keep your name, or change it. You will be on stage."

"Well, where will da lass be at Cap'n." Foxy asked. Mike saw the look on his boss's face, it was the 'great' look. "She'll be with you Foxy!" Mike then looked at Mr. Faz, " Wait, they are partners, which means Foxy will be up and running again?" The said fox jaw dropped (if Mike hadn't fixed it, it would be on the floor). Mr. Faz nodded. 'Mangle' and Foxy looked at each other. "So I'm a pirate like him? Better then being a play set."

The two foxes looked at each other again, something clicked. "And boss, I'll keep my name, sounds you know, more cool." Mangle said. After that statement, the animatronics walked around the pizzaria. Either showing their family member around, or just catching up. Goldie planned on showing Mari and BB around, however, Mari seemed to know the place already, and went back to her box. So Goldie showed BB around.

Mr. Faz took Mike to his office, and shut the door. The owner sat down on his desk, while Mike yapped on about what happened. "When did you plan this sir? I mean, there is nothing wrong about the toys, but what why now? You could have told us!" Mike yelled, paving back and forth. "Mikey, sit down, shut up, and listen." The employee did as he was told.

"We are having some shipments the next few days; and when all of them are here, we show them to the public." Mr. Faz stated. Mike nodded. "I was planning on fixing Foxy and Goldie, but you did that already." The manager said, smiling. Mike then asked, "Are we getting anything else new sir?" His boss then handed him a packet, of plans perhaps. That's when the bells rang, signaling it 6:00.

"Read it when you get home." Mr. Faz ordered. He then went to the main room. "Get in your places! If you arrived here today, go to the storage!" The animatronics didn't had to told twice. Goldie teloported, Foxy went to his cove, the toys walked to the storage room, while the others quickly went to the stage. Mike walked outside, it had stopped raining. The night guard started his car, he then looked at the packet in his hands. Mike only wanted a peek, so he lifted a few pages to see one large headline:

Mansion of Magic

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Annnnnnnd Scene! Yay second chapter X3. Sorry if this chap was a bit cheesy. But the real good stuff will happen. Very soon. The appearance of meh OCs will be next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Wait, before I end this. I know the Marionette is a dude, but in this story, he is a she. Alright, now I'll stop talking. Chao!**


	3. Meanwhile (apology)

**Hello... again, I'm SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating for like.. 1,2,3.. 50 years now! I just needed time to recover from stuff recently. Plus I lost my notes from where I originally wrote my fanfic, so I had to start from scratch. So I'm back! Have a good day or whatever!**

* * *

 _(Unknown Location)_

"Hmm, the toys are back? Oh how fun," A voice slurred. No one could be seen, all but darkness and multiple screens of footage. Playing on one of the screens were the toys having a conversation, but the camera recording was buzzing and flickering. Like it was damaged. "Mmhmmhm, yes... fun indeed," the voice from earlier chuckled. Steps could be heard from the other side of the room. The owner of the voice turned, "What do you want, soldier?" Another man approached, he was dressed in all grey camo and a helmet. "Sir, intel has sent us a message. They caught Faz's files just in time. Apparently they read of new burdens coming," The voice sounded robotic, almost monotone. "Oh, really? From what warehouse?" The figure rose and stared at his messenger. "The one off 'highway of the north', sir," the man said. "Hmm," the figure turned off his cameras, revealing more copies of the soldier, walking in a paced action. "Now, do tell me why you don't act and hack their chips?" The soldier flinched at his boss's change of tone. "Sir, I assure-" "Don't interrupt me!"

Another flinch. "Now then. I'll send you and five other men towards 'highway of the north'. This will be our chance to blast those burdens to pieces!" The figure slammed his fist on a desk nearby, scattering pens and papers that were once there. "Axel, you don't want to fail me again, now?" Axel shook his head, "No, sir." The man grabbed a replica of Freddy's head. "If you do fail, I'll turn you into a mannequin. Maybe, maybe even shove your body into this head alone." Axel gulped. "Understand!?" Freddy's head was squeezed into what looked like a pear shape. "I-I understand-d, s-sir!" "Good, now get these burdens to our facility... to make more weapons in our arsenal." Axel nodded, and rushed down the hallway he came from, speaking into an earpiece attached to his helmet. "Jacobee, Drax, Gregory, Quill, and Horus. Report to the bunker to travel toward 'highway of the north', roger." Axel was out of the figure's sight. "Eheheh, wait until our little haven for children is out of our way!" The man began to laugh, a crazy one at that. "Revenge shall be mine! Ahahahah!" His laugh echoed through the building as the shadow's men began to head towards their new mission.

* * *

 **Guys, I hope you enjoy :)... oh what am I kidding, I spent 1000+ years making two paragraphs. I'm going through depression right now, and I really don't want to talk about it. Plus... yeah. I'm going to stop there. See ya...**


End file.
